1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to bicycle accessories such as a trailering device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Specific items have been transported by bicycle, either by direct attachments to the frame of the bicycle or devices designed to trailer behind the bicycle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,304 (Smith) describes a device for trailering a pull-type golf cart by bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,710 (Fleurimont) describes a device for coupling one bicycle with another. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,847 (King et al) describes a device for trailering a fishing apparatus by bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,634 (Berner) describes a device for trailering an infant by bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,559 (Moulton) describes a collapsible utility cart for multiple purposes. Other patents that describe various ways of pulling a trailer behind a bicycle include U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,723 (Fahey et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,113 (Albitre).
Disadvantages associated with the prior art trailering devices include one or more of the following: (1) the devices are specific in utility and perform a single function; (2) the devices being trailered must be modified for trailering by bicycle and re-modified for use without bicycle; (3) the devices work with only the specific accompanied cart attachment(s); (4) the devices are not designed to work with the multitude of wheeled devices currently available in the marketplace; and (5) the devices cannot be left in place as part of the bicycle when utilizing the bicycle for riding and not transporting. It would be desirable to have a trailering device that would enable almost any multi-wheeled cart to be safely transported by bicycle when in use and with little additional weight, could be left in place when the bicycle is utilized for just riding and not trailering.